I'm gonna see you later
by NicoleCollard
Summary: With Brooke Wyndham's trial just finished, some feelings must be clarified, some important decisions must be made.


_**Hi, there! This is my first 'Legally Blonde' fanfic, so please, be kind! Of course, it's about Emmett and Elle, and it takes place after Brooke's trial.**__** I think it will have two chapters, but I haven't finished the story yet, so I'm not sure. We'll see…**_

_**I must say that English isn't my language, so I beg your pardon for all the mistakes you may find in the story. Feel free to correct anything. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, ok, I admit that I don't own 'Legally Blonde: the musical'. :(**_

**CHAPTER 1: ****After the trial**

And there she was: the Malibu blonde bimbo, the apparently empty-headed girl in pink, little Miss Woods comma Elle, being congratulated by everyone in the courtroom after Brooke Wyndham's trial. The very former accused herself hugged her blonde young lawyer screaming with joy and even serious Vivienne cheered her, a big smile across her face. Elle's last night attempt to flee seemed to have already been forgotten by the people around, except by one person: her tutor and best friend Emmett Forrest, who was living one of the highest moments of his life.

As far as he was concerned, he shook hands with Kyle and gave five to Paulette before stepping aside. Then he stared in Elle's direction when the blonde girl was hugging their common friend Enid. Emmett felt so proud of Elle at that very moment… She had managed not only to get a very big chip on her shoulder, but also to get rid of it wonderfully. He couldn't believe the enormous change his tutee had experienced in just a few months and he was incredibly happy for having taken a little part on it. Certainly, the episode they both had lived the night before, with professor Callahan hitting on Elle and the impulsive actions that it had nearly triggered, had almost made Emmett's hopes leave his body, but there they were now, celebrating Elle's success in her first big trial.

Suddenly, he lost the thread of his thoughts and smiled with self-fulfillment, and maybe with something else, when he saw Elle rushing towards him like a pink hurricane. She threw her arms around his neck and both shared one of the warmest embraces that they had ever experienced. Elle giggled next to Emmett's ear as he heaved a sigh that contained a mixture of relief, elation and sadness. She tightened her grip of his body for a few more seconds before letting him go. With candid smiles still visible on both their lips, they stared at each other as if it was the first time they were noticing the other's real presence. For an instant, anyone who had been watching the couple could have sworn that their faces had approached a little, but it could have only been an optical illusion after all, because suddenly, Emmett stepped back with his eyes fixed upon some undefined point beyond Elle's back.

'I think someone needs to… talk to you', he said without losing his tender smile.

Quite confused, Elle gave him a puzzled look before turning. And there he was behind her, the man who had been Elle's great obsession, the reason why she had started her Law career at Harvard: Warner, in his perfect suit, his perfect pose, his perfect tanned skin, his perfect smile. But…

Elle turned again with a nice flick of her long blonde hair to look at her best friend, who, surprisingly, was still smiling at her, an intriguing flash of light crossing his expressive green eyes.

'That's okay', Emmett assured her. 'I'm… I'm gonna see you later'.

Was it some kind of confident tone what Elle heard in Emmett's voice? He then nodded in Warner's direction with mature elegance and left after being rewarded with the last of Elle's cosy smiles. Emmett pushed the enormous wooden doors of the courtroom without bothering to look back and stepped outside. The hall was full of people who yelled his greetings at Emmett, patted his back and shook his hand as he tried to go across the room towards the main door. When he finally managed to reach the front courtyard, the sunset was already closing in. He took a deep breath. The cool air filled his lungs, giving him some energy to face the reporters who were waiting for him right there.

So was he really going to leave Elle inside alone with Warner? Was he really going to renounce to his moment of glory with the amazing woman he was in love with?

But Emmett hadn't lost that mysterious smile he was wearing. When he had hugged Elle a minute ago, their strange realization had lasted just a brief moment, but it had been enough for Emmett. He spent a few minutes answering questions for the press people while his friends and other acquaintances passed him in their way to the street, shouting at him to join them at Paulette's salon for a '_crazy party_' (their words) immediately. But he was determined to wait for certain blonde girl who was still inside the courtroom, making an important decision.

When he finished with the reporters, Emmett made his way towards a beautiful huge tree which was standing to his right in the courtyard and leaned against its trunk, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Only five minutes later, once most of his friends had already left for the party, he heard a creaking and turned his face towards the front door. The last ray of sun illuminated an elegant couple stepping outside the building, hand in hand. At first, Emmett's heart jolted in brief agony, but he knew Elle better than that. As if she wanted to confirm this, Elle let Warner's hand go at once and hugged him goodbye, without even noticing Emmett's presence to her right. Warner gave her a last smile and disappeared towards the parking lot, where Brooke's car was apparently waiting for him.

With a sigh, Elle closed her eyes and felt the faint warmth of that last ray of sun fading away into nothing. Suddenly, she heard a well-known voice and turned her face immediately to find loyal Emmett standing to her right, the same enigmatic expression he had in the courtroom still spread across his features.

What the hell was the meaning of that strange new light inside her friend's eyes?

_**Ok, let me know what you think. It's important for me**__** and for the updates, of course! **_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. :)**_


End file.
